Arsenal Gear: Declaration
by Untouchables50
Summary: 9th CHAPTER UPLOADED.NEED REVIEWS!!.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! My perception of what happens a month after Metal Gear Solid 2. More to come only after good reviews.
1. Default Chapter

****

Arsenal Gear: Declaration

By The Untouchables50

Washington D.C. May 29th, 17:32 354 Cipriani Ave. Lou's Steak House

The seldom-visited restaurant with little actual steak and more rat-infested meat lies several acne-infested teens as employees and ex-convicts as the bosses. Rarely people ever go to the piss-poor excuse of a restaurant, but the restaurants business isn't really a matter to anyone there. It's a front for the secret business of the Patriots, the true rulers of the U.S. and where they conduct meetings and decide what happens tomorrow. The basement of the restaurant is rarely fully lit, w/ each man's face cloaked in darkness. W/ imposing voices matching the likes of those of Marlon Brando, civilian lives are regularly discussed and the best method of manipulation. It's been a month since Arsenal Gear crashed into Federal Hall, and plans are thought over. Each Patriot will be identified as a letter like A or B or C. Arsenal Gear is housed in a top-secret base, though nothing is secret enough for the Patriots. Security is enforced and only the top brass of the White House are allowed in.

A: Have you tracked down Raiden and Snake?

H: No for Snake but possibly yes for Raiden. After Arsenal crashed, Raiden left w/ a spy of ours named Rose. She was assigned to spy on him 2 years ago and has performed well. Unfortunately for her, she had a change of heart about her mission and blew her cover. Accordingly, she revealed too much afterwards, thus putting her on our wanted list. Unbeknownst to her, we have a tracker bug on her.

C: Shall we report her to the FBI or NSA for her involvement in the operation?

D: She didn't do anything illegal, only broke our rules.

E: How about assassination? It's relatively easy and easy to cover up.

B: We'll end up doing that anyways. We just need to know the right time to do when Raiden is w/ her.

D: What about Solidus? He is still alive after all.

C: Yet, you forget that he is heavy life support. He's in one of our hospitals. Let him die or use him for another purpose?

B: I say kill him. He already caused too much damage when he threatened to destroy Big Shell, not to mention Arsenal Gear.

After much discussion, they described the details of their next phase about what to do w/ the survivors of The Big Shell.

***********************Snake and Otacon*********************

Once again on the wanted list, they both knew Philanthropy might be in trouble if they stick their noses out. They regularly contacted Raiden to check up, w/ him having what they knew they could never get. They planned to try to hack in, and find out where Olga's baby was. Stranger being the NOC list of the Patriots identities claimed they were dead for 100 years, w/ all the more reason to find out whatever they could. Otacon, presently perched at his laptop rapidly pressed computer keys and pages being loaded and unloaded.

Snake: Otacon, did you find anything yet?

Otacon: Not yet. It's hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found. 

Snake: Any clue as to how long it will take to find anything worth seeing?

Otacon: Probably within the next few days. Go watch T.V. at least it can provide momentary relief.

Snake sat down and watched a boring infomercial so he could fall asleep faster. A sudden news flash came on and attracted Snake's attention. 

News anchor: _John, what you are witnessing right now is what used to be the Rivermore Labs, located in southern California. A technology heist and several doctors were kidnapped and others were killed. The FBI, on the scene, has refused to reveal what was stolen or who pulled off the heist. Sources have said that the scientists were killed by stab wounds and gunshots. And now back to John at the news desk._

John: In other news, a local girl was found dead in her home approximately 5:34 P.M. today. Reportedly, she returned from the hospital 2 days earlier w/ a her newborn baby, now missing and presumed dead. Her fiancée, a man by the name of Jack, was at work when the travesty occurred. She was found and evidence leads to the belief it was a suicide. No other details have been released.

Otacon: Snake! I found something interesting. Call Raiden.

**************Raiden******************

Cocked, and loaded. A Desert Eagle .50 on the table lay there like a Christmas present under the tree. He didn't want to believe it, but Rose was dead. No note, just a suicide. For no reason at all. He didn't want it to end like this, but the baby was believed to be dead, w/ tracing's of it's blood on the wall. A little pressure on the trigger and he'd meet them once again. Feeling the cold surface of the gun next to his eyebrow, he slowly began to pull the trigger. About ¾ of the way through. Almost there.

And his phone rung. He put the gun away, sensing his last phone call was coming through. He picked it up and politely answered. 

Raiden: Hello?

Snake: It's Snake. I found out where your baby is being held.

Raiden: How do you know about Rose and the baby?

Snake: Because I do. I turned on the TV and that was all that was being reported.

Raiden: For someone who knows as much as you do, you would know my son was killed. This better not be some sick joke. I'm not in the mood for it.

Snake: Trust me, it's not. Otacon just hacked into a secret network of the Pentagon. It contains info about the Patriots, which lead to a section about the Patriot's dealings. It said your baby was taken and your fiancée capped. 

Raiden: Sounds too convenient. Like it was intentional.

Snake: We're sure we aren't being traced. We would've known otherwise. But the Patriot 's section was harder to find than you think. 

Raiden: You can't be serious.

Snake: We can prove it to you. The hard part is finding out where your baby is. It doesn't say where for obvious reasons. 

Raiden left for Snake's hideout and was proven that his son was alive. He began to silently cry, but tried to hold it in. 

Otacon: Unfortunately, it won't be just a snatch and go mission. Wherever he's being held, it won't be easy to find. We do have to look for Olga's child, to. 

Raiden: Can you find out where he's being held?

Otacon: It'll take a lot of time. 

Snake: But keep hope Raiden. The Patriots obviously want something out of this, otherwise there wouldn't be a reason for them to keep it alive. Chances are, they'll contact you. Anyways, it's late. I'm turning in. Watch your back.

*******************Lou's Steak House*******************

A: Report.

F: Rose is dead, sir. The plan worked. She's said to have committed suicide. Rose was truthfully, subdued, shot in the head, and positioned exactly as a suicide. Raiden was nowhere to be found. 

B: So this will bring him to us?

A: Yes. He may help Snake and his associate destroy the new terrorist leader planning to hijack Arsenal Gear.

E: When was that planned?

A: A few days ago. 

C: When will the takeover occur?

D: Tomorrow. They think we don't know about it yet. 

E: And Snake will be informed?

G: Yes. As if they didn't make it obvious enough they've been snooping around on our networks. Has the new data been uploaded yet?

D: Assuming that they snooping right now, then yes, it has.

C: Any word on when our op will rendezvous with the leaders?

F: 16 hours. The takeover will be already be in full swing.

A: Bring him in.

The infamous Shalashaska (AKA Revolver Ocelot) walked in, w/ all 12 Patriots looking on. Ocelot appeared unafraid by their presence. Bodyguards kept watch w/ M-16's and M-4 assault rifles.

Ocelot: Preparations are complete. This time tomorrow, Arsenal Gear will be operating. 

A: Good. Why haven't you provided us with the combat data of the S3 plan? 

Ocelot: Upon my arrival, I was called in for another mission. I stored it in a safe place for your information. The data was proven successful and will be transmitted after the mission is over.

C: Good enough. Any developments w/ Snake and Raiden?

Ocelot: My contacts haven't been successful in obtaining any new info about their current location. They will, however, attempt to stop the heist when they learn about Arsenal Gear. 

D: Being our lone operative in this mission, have you dealed w/ security?

Ocelot: I won't be going in alone. My brother and an agent from the disbanded FOXHOUND will be joining me.

B: You can't do that. No one can know you're working for us. They might talk.

Ocelot: I trust them w/ my life. It's too high risk, even w/ terrorists watching my back.

D: But if word got out, you'd be killed in a second. 

Ocelot: I wasn't asking for permission. They're coming anyways. You don't like it, then too bad.

C: Who are they?

Ocelot: My brother, Mikhail, and the agent is code named Candy Man.

F: Who's Candy Man? I don't recall him being listed as being in FOXHOUND. 

Ocelot: He was. But your intellect isn't enough to remember hundreds of pages worth of names. 

A: Back to the point, can you trust the leader?

Ocelot: Frankly, I'm not sure. Lets just wait-and-see.

A: Send Pritchard in.

A hospital wearing man appeared in the doorway, obviously very strong and capable, and on the payroll of the Patriots.

A: Alas, this is Pritchard. Take care of Solidus for us.

Pritchard: Yes, sir. 

*****************Anonymous**********************

Solidus lay like a pathetic doll on a girl's floor. Kept alive by equipment and with little chance of full recovery, he was probably as healthy as he would be for now. The fall from Arsenal would've killed a normal person, but thanks to genetic enhancements, he was alive enough to be rushed to the hospital. A Patriot-owned hospital anyways. His job would be over soon, courtesy to the lucky narrator. A syringe full of bleach injected into his veins wouldn't withstand that type of poison. There'd be no worries about being caught from security, since no rules or cameras were set up for Solidus's room.

Approaching Solidus's prone body, his head was jerked backwards within several milliseconds. An intruder was grabbing him from behind the doorway, holding his arm tightly enough so he couldn't move it. His free hand, the one with the syringe, attempted to stab the intruder, but before he could even attempt it, his hand was caught, brought to his heart, and injected. Pritchard died within a few minutes, but no one heard him struggle or scream. 

"You shouldn't have tried that," a deep voice said. The intruder glanced at Solidus, with a dark smile. "It's time, king." The intruder took a separate syringe and injected it into Solidus. The intruder took him from his hospital bed, jumped out the window of his first floor window, and rode away in the car, w/ Solidus's body in tow. 

******************Snake**************************

Barely staying awake, Solid Snake was tossing in his sleep, he kept having nightmares, each a little different each night. He didn't know why he was getting these dreams, but they just happened. The same dream of being in an unending room, with him, and another figure there each time. Snake always held a Socom, pointed at the intruder. He would threaten to shoot, but couldn't after looking at him. He was wearing an outfit, resembling Gray Fox from Shadow Moses, but appearing a little different with the mask. He said words that had haunted him for years, "I'm like you. I have no name." He would point his sword at me, while Snake would mutter something, then he would reply, "I have waited too long. Our final battle must be commence." He would walk to me, then the dream would end, w/ me waking up in a cold sweat. 

The phone rang.

Snake quickly picked it up and heard Otacon's voice.

Otacon: Snake, I've uncovered more in the Patriot's database. Something big is underway.

Snake: What? Did you find out where Olga's baby is?

Otacon: Sorta. Arsenal Gear was impounded, right?

Snake: Yeah, after it crashed, they hauled it off somewhere in the U.S. What about it?

Otacon: Snake, a new terrorist group is planning to hijack Arsenal. 

Snake: Don't they all?

Otacon: Let me finish. As I said, they are planning to hijack Arsenal. And the name of their leader is Gray Fox.

****

To be continued…


	2. Arsenal Gear Part 2

****

Arsenal Gear: Declaration

Snake: What the hell?! Gray Fox is dead. I saw him die in Shadow Moses. Liquid killed him with Rex. There's no way he's the leader.

Otacon: But Snake, you told me you were saying the same thing after Zanzibar. You fought him to the death and he reappeared as the ninja. Nothing is ever for certain. 

Snake: But if Gray Fox somehow survived, then-

Otacon: I know what you're thinking. But there's a chance it can't be him. Remember how in the Big shell the leader claimed to be you? It's probably just an imposter.

Snake: Wait! When did you say the hijacking was supposed to take place?

Otacon: Soon enough. By tomorrow evening, the terrorists will probably be in complete control.

Snake: How'd you get this information?

Otacon: Hacked the hell out of government files. The Patriots network was gone, but I did manage to find a file that was detailed enough for the hijacking. 

Snake: Reminds me about Big Shell. Liquid gave us the information to lure us out, so we can't forget it could be a trap.

Otacon: I agree. Unfortunately, we don't have a choice. Remember how the tracking bug stopped working? We still don't know where Ocelot is, and he's our only chance at finding the Patriots. You know how the Patriots are still alive. That "dead for 100 years" thing must be a codename to stop people like us.

Snake: You'll nag me to death anyways. Where is Arsenal Gear being held?

Otacon: I'm checking it out right now.

Snake: Once you find out, when can I deploy? 

Otacon: Within about six hours, I think. We can't go on any conventional airlines for awhile because of our names. I did manage to get a hold of a friend from college who flies planes and can get us on confidentially. He was hard to find though.

Snake: You talked to Raiden yet?

Otacon: I don't think I will. He's going through a lot of problems right now.

Snake: Good. Partners slow me down.

Otacon: Actually you will have partners. 3 to be exact.

Snake: Why? I can take down some terrorists. I've done it before.

Otacon: I'm not doubting your skill. But against Gray Fox and who're sure to be tough soldiers, you may not be able to take'em down yourself.

Snake: Whatever. Who are they? 

Otacon: Roger Kane, Former Navy SEAL and ex-FOXHOUND agent. He's a definite ally to use in this mission. Brandon Tybalt, ex-FOXHOUND weapons specialist. He'll teach you how to use certain weapons and can help in a firefight. Finally, Tyler McManus. He can disable sensors, and bypass security. Hard to explain about his abilities.

Snake: Colorful group of people.

Otacon: Believe it or not, normal people did work in FOXHOUND and they were some of them. And I made a new toy for you to use in the mission. Head over and I'll show it.

****************Lou's Steak House*********************

A: You think maybe "they" are trying to stop the takeover? 

D: We can't discount it, it's certainly possible. Turn it on. We need to hear more about it.

E: Here's the taping.

Marie: Thank you John. I'm here at the site of the latest technology heist that occurred mere hours ago. This is the second heist in the last few days. Once again, several scientists were killed, this time by stab wounds, broken necks, and gun shots. No specific suspects are in custody or have been announced. The FBI has refused to answer questions, especially about what technology was taken. No more information is available at the moment. Back to you, John.

B: Any info from our boys at the top?

G: They think it's activist groups. 

F: What was stolen?

C: Several medical supplies. Medicines, machines, and other things were stolen. We don't know for sure. 

A: Send out a response that Philanthropy was responsible. Say something, we need that company shut down. Has Shalashaska rendezvoused w/ Fox?

D: In four hours, his plane will be landing in the designated area. His associates are landing to. 

C: Who do you think stole everything?

F: Could be Philanthropy, but I doubt it. 

F's cell phone rang, causing a surprise. Their cell phones only rang on in a meeting when a messenger came up w/ a new story. Everyone stopped to look at F and see what was going on.

F: Yes, I know…Are you serious?…That way?…No, I didn't know that…How long ago?…Any ideas on who did it?…Thought so…Think he'd be able to survive?…All right, bye.

A: What did they say?

F: Messenger just called. Apparently, Solidus's body has been stolen from the hospital. Pritchard was killed.

C: How? We own that hospital.

F: Said that Pritchard was found w/ bleach in his veins. Killed him w/in minutes. No one thinks Solidus will survive.

H: When did it happen?

F: They said about an hour ago. They don't know where he is now.

A: Any ideas of this, anyone?

B: I say Fox did it. He seems capable at this point.

F: They also said they won't know until tomorrow.

*****************Snake*********************

Snake enters Otacon's hideout. Several computers were still active, with many different things on each. No one was around. Dark and cold as a tomb, w/ no one in sight.

Snake: Otacon! Where are you? You said you were gonna show the new item. Where the hell are you?

Snake briefly thought of using Codec to find him, but chances are they'll be tapped before he can even contact him. An ever familiar voice appeared from behind him, w/ shock in Snake's head.

Liquid: Hello, brother. Miss me?

Snake: Liquid! What the hell! Where's Otacon?! What the-

Liquid: Control your temper. And don't turn around.

Snake: What do you want?

Liquid: For you to see the new gadget. Come out Otacon!

Otacon appears from a hallway up ahead, clapping in Snake's direction.

Otacon: Okay, Kane, enough with the disguise.

Snake: What!

"Liquid" grabs a piece of skin near his throat and "rips" his face off, revealing to be Roger Kane, a muscular, although young man. He has brown hair, and dreadlocks, with an amused look on his face. Liquid's face was only a "mask" placed on his face with a sticker-ish item on his collar that projects the voice of the person they're disguised as.

Otacon: Nice little toy, ain't it?

Snake: What was that all about?! 

Otacon: I wanted to see how accurate it was and how fooled some people are when they hear it. Meet Roger Kane. The others will be out soon.

Turning around, Snake saw Kane laughing like it's a regular prank. Out of anger, Snake furiously punched Kane square in the nose. He fell over a table, holding his newly-broken nose.

Kane: Careless fuck! Broke my damn nose!

Snake: That was just a warning shot. Next to it goes to your neck.

Otacon: Snake, now's not the time to make new enemies. What you saw was the new MI mask. It makes you look exactly like someone else; all you need to do is upload a good image of who you want to be disguised as. Ensures 100% accuracy.

Snake: How'd you find out how to make it? Wouldn't be something you'd normally see in a workshop.

Otacon: While searching for the Patriots on several networks, I came across a document of how to make on of those. Could come in handy.

Kane: Obviously, it worked. Bitch.

Snake: Want me break your spleen?

Otacon: Calm down. Here comes everyone else. And I forgot to tell you, Raiden will be joining Philanthropy. And this mission.

Snake: What! 

Raiden, Tyler, and Brandon entered the hideout. Raiden had shorter hair, but still blonde. Tyler had black hair, goatee, and the same build as Snake (think Brian O'Halloran from Clerks, but not as plump). Brandon also had black hair, but a little bigger than Tyler's (think Stephen Dorph from Blade). Skinnier than Snake, just as agile.

Tyler: Your Solid Snake, right? 

Snake: What's it to you?

Brandon: Damn, it really is him. Thought you were dead though.

Snake: Close, but no cigar.

Raiden: When do we leave? And where are they?

Otacon: We can't leave right now, Raiden. We still don't know exactly where Arsenal Gear is. 

Raiden: But you told me that you know where my baby is being held.

Snake: A little fib I told you to give you hope. 

Raiden: My babies dead?! That's it, I'm leaving.

Snake: Take the cowards way out is up to you. This could be the only way you get your baby back. Your choice though. 

Raiden: You wouldn't know anything about children. You're ill-equipped.

Snake walked to Raiden w/ an intent on decking him, but Otacon held him back.

Otacon: Continue this argument later. 

Tyler: Are we missing something? Who're we babysitting?

Snake: Possibly two babies. Unfortunately, we don't know where they are. Only the Patriots do. Keep Raiden alive though. One baby could be comprised.

Brandon: Whose babies are we talking about?

Snake: One is the offspring of the one Olga Gurlukovitch.

Brandon: The Olga Gurlukovitch? I thought she died.

Snake: She did. But if Raiden dies, her kid dies. We also need to find Raiden's kid.

Tyler: Otacon, you know where they are yet?

Otacon: Not yet.

Kane: Any word on potential sentries? 

Snake: There always are. After Big Shell, most were killed. The few survivors were arrested after Arsenal crashed.

Otacon was drinking coffee while hacking into mainframes and such until he noticed something. He spit out his coffee, and yelled for everyone to come over.

Snake: What'd you find? 

Otacon: Nothing less than the location of Arsenal Gear and the structural layout of the facility.

Raiden: Yes! Any word about the babies?

Otacon: No, it's not that specific. Says it's in Elkins, New Mexico, in an underground base. 

Snake: You sure you can trust that info? Remember in Big Shell? Liquid gave us the Intel and ended up in a trap.

Kane: Liquid? _The_ Liquid Snake?

Snake: Metaphorically speaking, yes. 

Raiden: Lets go, then. The takeover could be any minute.

Snake: Don't get restless. They might not be there, from what we know of the Patriots. 

Otacon: Could be a trap to lure us out. It's been obvious that they've been looking for us.

Brandon: The Patriots? The football team?

Snake: No, not the football team. It's a long story.

Raiden: When do we leave?

Otacon: I'm checking for confirmation right now. If it proves correct, we could be up within 2 hours.

Kane: What about equipment? 

Snake: We'll be better equipped. We'll bring M-4's, Socoms, plenty of ammo, and USP's.

Otacon: Confirmed. Pentagon's mainframes prove it. Lets go.

****************Lou's Steak House*********************

23:42 P.M.

B: Late night meetings better have some importance. I sacrificed a lot to be here.

A: Don't complain. So the data has been uploaded?

D: As per ordered. Location of Arsenal Gear revealed. 

C: You sure they won't go public about the takeover? 

B: No proof of identity remains about Gray Fox AKA Frank Jaegar. He never existed. Politicians have been told to deny the location of where they say it is. They wouldn't have a leg to stand on.

A: Has the takeover started? 

B: Will begin shortly. Shalashaska has reported all is well.

F: Projected amount of time until complete control, 25 minutes.

C: Snake and his crew have been sighted leaving on a plane approximately 20 minutes ago. En route to Elkins, New Mexico. Six hours and they shall arrive. 

A: Inform Shalashaska to expect them around the time of 6:02. Tell him to lay a trap for them. 

G: What are your orders concerning our 2 bait babies?

B: They are already there. 

A: Tomorrow, bring the Champaign. The death of Solid Snake. Tell him to film it happening for the world to see. Meeting dismissed.

__


	3. Infiltration

****

Arsenal Gear: Declaration

Part 3

5:44 AM

Landing their plane on a local landing pad, Snake, Otacon, Tyler, Brandon, Raiden, and Roger ventured into the desolate town, expecting a driver who was arranged to pick them up. Tumble weeds would occasionally go by and the whole town looked deserted. Only a few people even lived there. Perfect place to hide a weapon like Arsenal Gear.

Roger: Wow, who made this crap hole?

Snake: Expecting Vegas?

Brandon: Shouldn't expect much in a town called Elkins.

Tyler: Whose picking us up.

Snake: A man named Ray. Should be here by now.

Tyler: How do we get into an underground base? 

Otacon: There's a river a few miles away that also serves as a water source for the base. Cleaned water, of course. Snake, you and Raiden need to go through the river and into the base.

Snake: That sounds familiar.

Raiden: How'll you and the others get in?

Otacon: Don't worry, we'll make through. Just focus on what you need to do. You can always reach us by Codec.

A van pulled over and they drove over to the river where they would make it through. The river was deep and went under several roads. Snake and Raiden swam through the river until they reached a sewer-ish place. Not nearly as horrid-smelling, though there were no enemies in visibility. They came ashore, (in a place resembling the first area of Metal Gear Solid) and looked. No soldiers, no gunshot noises, nothing. They patrolled the area to confirm it, but no one was there. They jogged to the elevator already there, and casually walked on, heading down.

Snake: Something's not right. No one would leave a place like that unprotected.

Raiden: Has the takeover started?

Snake: By now, it probably has. There were no gunshots heard, so either A, they haven't started or B, they're already done.

Raiden: If it's A then there's hope.

Snake: Were heading to floor B2. Brace yourself.

Raiden: How many floors are there?

Snake: Otacon said there were 42 floors. Taking over this wouldn't be a walk in the park.

The elevator stopped at B2 and they equipped their Socoms. They headed out, looking each way. Still no guards. There were a number of crates stacked on each other, providing good cover. 

Otacon called Snake and Raiden.

Otacon: Snake, Raiden, this is Otacon. We've infiltrated the base. No one was found in the area. Basically a ghost town. What about you?

Snake: Same thing here. No guards of any kind.

Raiden: What's going on? 

Otacon: The takeover should've started by now. You think we could be wrong?

Snake: So far, what you found was right. The river being a way in was correct. 

Raiden: Guards would be here if there were no takeover.

The elevator went back up to the top floor they were just on. Unbeknownst to Snake and Raiden, three guards were right around the corner, spying in on Raiden and Snake.

Raiden: You think they already took over and are just cleaning up any bodies?

Snake: It would take way too long to do all that by the time we got here.

The guards were preparing to fire, but were interested in what they were talking about to see who they worked for.

Raiden: Where are you at, anyways?

Otacon: Floor B5. Tyler and the others are checking the area for any new intruders.

Snake: You sure we can trust them?

Otacon: They're disavowed agents from FOXHOUND. Unlike Ocelot, they didn't sell their soul to anyone. Don't worry, we can trust them.

Snake: No normal people ever spawn from FOXHOUND.

Snake sensed something out of the ordinary was around. He surveyed the area to see anyone, but found none. He put his Socom between his right shoulder and side so he could get a cigarette, when he heard a footstep from around a corner. Raiden heard it to.

Snake: Otacon, I have to go.

Raiden was looking at Snake, with Snake mouthing, "Don't move, and don't stare at them.." Snake began mouthing a countdown from 5. When it was at 1, Snake, without moving his feet, moved his right shoulder to the to the left, and pulled the trigger on his Socom. The bullet hit a guards forehead right as he peeked at Snake. On cue, Snake ducked and Raiden shot 2 bullets into an incoming guard on his left knee and stomach. He landed on his back, while another, unseen guard hurried away to report on his radio. They could hear his footsteps, and they both pursued. They caught him right when he stopped and picked up his radio. They shot his radio and 1 bullet to his right arm. He gave up, not wanting to be killed. He stopped 20 feet from the elevator opening. The man had a thick Russian accent. 

Snake: Who are you?!

Guard: OOWWW! 

Raiden: Shut up and answer the question!

Guard: (Breathing heavily) Ivan.

Snake: Who are you working for?

Guard: What are you talking about? 

Snake: Were the one asking questions. Answer right now!

Guard: I don't know their names. They don't say.

Raiden: What do they look like?

Guard: I don't know! My orders come from the radio.

Snake: Has the takeover started?

Guard: You shot my arm!

Raiden: Answer!

Snake: Where is everybody?

Guard: What?

The elevator started operating again, this time with 1 passenger. It stopped at their floor but the gates opened only a small bit.. Snake and Raiden noticed it and ran for cover. Someone had an AK-47 and started firing in the barely opened gate. Snake and Raiden were safe behind the crates, but the bullets hit John. He died instantly, while the elevator closed and proceeded downward. 

Snake: What the hell? Raiden, grab his dog tags.

Raiden got his dog tags, with a small bump hit by a bullet.

Raiden: Ivan Wallski.

Snake contacted Otacon.

Otacon: What's up?

Snake: You're not going to believe this. Someone killed a guard we were questioning while on the elevator we were just on. 

Otacon: Who were you questioning?

Raiden: A guard. Said his name was Ivan Wallski. He didn't say if the takeover started or not, or who he worked for. He was killed before he could say anything.

Otacon: Check his equipment. Get to B5, I just found a system I could hack into, so I must be going. (The transmission ended.)

Snake: Raiden, go to B5. I'll be there in awhile. 

Raiden went to the elevator, while Snake investigated the bodies. He got the dog tags of each person, each with a Russian name. The weapons were American made, as were the uniforms. He didn't recognize who it could be, but w/ American equipment, the man spoke Russian. He knew of mixed units, but had a bad feeling about the mission. 

***************Raiden***********************

Raiden saw no soldiers on his way to B5 through the stairways. He checked every door, but still no signs. He went to the only remaining door, which housed Otacon, Brandon, Tyler, and Roger. The room had several computers, with Otacon using each one.

Tyler: What took you so long? And where's Snake? 

Brandon: And what happened w/ the guard?

Raiden: Snake's still on B2. The guard was killed. Elevator shooting or something. Find anything?

Otacon: Arsenal Gear is here, I know that. Where it is, that's the question. There's been no guards from the ground we've covered.

Raiden: And how much is that?

Otacon: About 3 floors. For the residence of Arsenal Gear, a dangerous weapon, the security is rather light.

Brandon: Can we use the elevators to go to 42?

Otacon: It only goes to floor B1-B5.

****************Ocelot*******************

Revolver Ocelot sat at his new desk inside the base for Arsenal Gear. The takeover was going well, despite the fact that major players were already inside. He knew there still were Army officials alive, and probably trying to take back the base. Fox was there, but preferred to be alone at that time. Candy Man was doing well leading the troops in taking over the base, and taking down hard-to-kill soldiers. Mikhail was impressing him due to the fact he was running his errands and was never in a combat situation before this. Killing Ivan was a much-needed errand.

Ocelot: Come over here.

2 guards came nearby and timidly asked what he wanted.

Ocelot: You get Mikhail right here. And you, get me some coffee.

Both soldiers: Yes, sir.

The coffee-fetcher returned first, with a fresh cup of coffee. He spoke briefly, where he heard the had a bad Russian accent. Ocelot sniffed it, which had an awkward smell. Suspiciously, Ocelot came up with a good idea.

Ocelot: You taste the coffee.

Soldier: Me, sir?

Ocelot: There's no one else in here. Take a sip.

Soldier: If I may, sir, I do not like coffee.

Ocelot: I did not ask if you like coffee. Drink first. If you don't, it's poison. So drink it if it's real coffee.

Soldier: Um, ok, sir.

The guard shakedly picked up the coffee, and dropped it. Obviously intentional.

Soldier: I'll just clean this up this up.

Ocelot: You disappoint me. A good spy wouldn't make coffee smell like valium.

Soldier: It doesn't smell like valium.

Ocelot: You never smelled it. 

Under pressure, the soldier furiously got out his M-4 and started firing. Ocelot had the bullet-reflector from Fortune on him, so all bullets hit walls. Running out of ammo, he quickly tried reloading. Ocelot casually brought out his Colt, and shot the guards foot. He screamed out in pain, with a foot that would require amputation. He still tried to shoot him w/ a hidden handgun from his boot, but had no affect. Revolver put a gun to his own head and shot. No bullet killed him as a show of power and how much ammo he's wasting. He pulled off the soldier's mask which had an American males face. 

Ocelot: That would explain the bad accent. Who do you work for? The Pentagon? FBI? NSA? CIA? Activist? The Patriots?

Soldier: The football team?

Ocelot slapped him for his stupidity.

Ocelot: Who do you work for? 

Soldier: They'll kill me if I tell?

Ocelot: You don't tell me and I'll speed that up.

Soldier: The Patriots.

Ocelot: Why do they want me dead?

Soldier: They don't tell me anything. 

Mikhail and the soldier walked in, unaware of the situation. 

Ocelot: Don't shoot him. Patch me through to the Patriots. 

The soldier pressed several buttons and keys. The image of the 12 Patriots were visible on a television screen. 

Ocelot: Look what I found. Know him?

A: Hello, Shalashaska. We know who he is.

D: What about him?

Ocelot: Aside from the fact that he tried to kill me, I would like to know why you want to kill me? No other spies of yours are on this structure.

A: Glad you noticed. We need the disk. And where your loyalties lie.

Ocelot: You doubting I am loyal to the Patriots?

F: In the current situation, we can't take any chances.

Ocelot: And neither can I. 

Ocelot shot the soldier right in the head in front of the TV screen. They caught all of the gruesome details.

Ocelot: Do this and I'll break the S3 disk in half and give the NOC list to Snake. Don't fuck with me.

The soldier turned off the transmission. Other soldiers cleaned up his body and went away. Mikhail stood in front of him.

Mikhail: Is it true Snake is in this base?

Ocelot: It is certainly possible. He always follows me around. 

Mikhail: Are you afraid of him?

Ocelot: No. Bullets can't hit me, and that's his only weapon. Are you?

Mikhail: No. Also, there's been a breach in our security. Some hacker got into these networks.

Ocelot: Right on time. That must be them. Track down the origin if you can. I have an errand for you while you're here.

Mikhail: What is it?

Ocelot: If you can, find Raiden. You know what he looks like. And when you do, either kill him, or notify the "special soldiers." 

Mikhail: Do you think they're combat ready? They were only in there for a few hours.

Ocelot: There ready. And I'm putting you in charge. Now go and find Raiden. 


	4. The Lead

Arsenal Gear: Declaration

Raiden, Kane, Tyler, and Brandon were all planning on what to do, while Otacon was still working away on the computer.

Kane: How's the hacking going?

Otacon: Nothing of interest is coming up. All it makes mention of now is that Arsenal Gear is housed here, but nothing else of interest. 

Brandon: Just keep going on. I'm out to find some information first hand.

Tyler: Might as well, there's jack-shit to do.

Raiden: Who's gonna stay in and guard Otacon?

Kane: All right, I'll do it.

Tyler: Anyone find any stairwells or elevators that can take us anywhere?

Brandon: No, but we might as well start looking. Otacon, what's your Codec?

Otacon: 141.12

Raiden: Mine's 140.15

Tyler: Unfortunately, the rest of us have to share ours, which is 140.72.

Raiden and the others left Kane and Otacon. 

****************Snake*****************

Snake proceeded to B3 to find another long hallway. He checked several rooms, w/ no guards. This was a good and bad thing. No other elevator or stairway were to be found in the area aside from the one he came down from. 

A noise was heard.

It was coming from the elevator he came down from. He hid, spying on the elevator to see who would come out. 3 guards came out, but appeared to be escorting someone out. Snake went through a close door after several guards kept pouring in. The room he was in resembled a middle-class living room, complete w/ cheap lights and a fairly-tall T.V. Beds were also in, which doubled as a living quarter, complete w/ a mail slot. No lock was on the door. Several guards could be heard right outside the door. They went away from the door, as if trying to hear if anyone was inside but not checking inside. Some people were talking, but it was hard to hear. Snake went to the door, and listened through the mail slot. Whoever was talking was the only one in the hallway, whereas the guards were only checking for an eavesdropper. 

Man: B3 checked and secure. No intruders found…Yes, I know that you think there is…He should be here now? Okay, I'll reinforce security…Think I can kill him? You underestimate me…I know he's not an easy opponent, that's not what I meant…He may be tough, but I lead the soldiers here to completely take over the base…Fine…Think Mikhail is combat-worthy?…I doubt he is. He's barely killed anyone…Fine…The special soldiers ready yet?…Some rather fucked up people in there…When's the meeting?…8:00? What floor?…B20?…All right, Shalashaska. Patch me through to Fox…Codec?…All right, then…

Snake was immediately interested, and realized he had a tracker bug to use. The man was about to leave when Snake quickly threw the tracker bug onto the man's back. It stuck itself onto his coat, and wasn't very noticeable. The guards quickly left on the elevator, but the man and 2 soldiers stayed behind.

Man: I just felt something.

Soldier 1: What was it, sir?

Man: I don't know. Like a pebble hitting me from somewhere close. Probably from paranoia.

Soldier 2: If you don't mind, sir, I would like to stay behind and check the area more. 

Man: Fine. Lets go.

They left, while Snake was lucky to have not been found. Snake contacted Otacon.

Snake: Otacon, do you read me?

Otacon: Loud and clear. What's up?

Snake: Just got a little unexpected help. The takeover has already started.

Otacon: I know. Tyler found the corpse of 2 American soldiers. Anything else?

Snake: I just put a little transmitter on the provider. I'll send over the data, and be sure to record it. Whenever he speaks, listen.

Otacon: Good work, Snake. I managed to hack in and look through their security cameras. What ever they see, we do. What's the persons name?

Snake: I didn't catch it. All he said was he lead the soldiers to completely take over the base. He mentioned someone named Mikhail and was actually talking to Revolver Ocelot. 

Otacon: I can find out soon.

Snake: Speak w/ Raiden?

Otacon: A little. He hasn't gotten much further.

Snake: Over and out.

Snake broke contact w/ Otacon and left on the elevator to B5, with the soldier on the end of the hall. As he was leaving, the 2nd soldier walked from the end of the hallway. 

Soldier: He just left, King. Want me to follow him?…Okay…Do you think he knows where "_He"_ is?…Didn't think so…What do you think our salary would be for a mission like this?…That much?…I must be going, King.


	5. Unexpected occurances

****

Arsenal Gear Declaration

*************Raiden******************

Raiden, Tyler, and Brandon patrolled B4, w/ no one found. No sign of life anywhere were present.

Tyler: The easiest mission I've been on.

Brandon: Go figure. I'm about ready to go down and sleep.

Raiden: This can't be. Otacon got all the info indicating a takeover would result.

Tyler: Kid, don't you find it a little strange that a takeover would be announced? The whole point of a takeover is to get'em when they're not expecting it. Probably a fucking trap.

Brandon: Judging from our resistance, it wasn't a well-thought out plan.

A beeping noise was emitted from the elevator nearby.

Raiden: Take cover!

They all hid behind various crates in the area and behind walls. No one would get through w/o being spotted by them.

A man walked out of the elevator, with bugs flying around him. Dressed in American gear, with a MP5SF, he called on his radio. 

Soldier: What the hell you want?

Voice: Check the floor for the intruders. They should be here by now. And one more thing: Don't make us use our guns on you.

Soldier: Fine. Over and out. (He turns off his radio.) You can shove them up your ass while you're at it.

Raiden came out from the crates.

Raiden: Freeze!

Soldier: Whoa! Is that Matthew Broderick? 

Raiden: Don't move.

Tyler: (Laughing) Good one. But anyways, drop your gun.

Raiden: On your knees. And move away from the elevator.

Brandon: Don't need anymore elevator shootings.

The soldier did what he was told. He got away from the elevator, dropped his gun, and was on his knees.

Soldier: Don't kill me. I got a family.

Tyler: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard that before. Give us your dog tags.

Raiden: Has the takeover started?

Soldier: What takeover?

Tyler: Don't play dumb. Lord knows Raiden represents that game.

Raiden: Shut up Tyler. But answer the question.

Soldier: Why would I be here unless it already started?

Brandon: Who's the leader?

Soldier: I'm a patroller; why would I know who leads us here. We get paid by someone, and we don't ask questions.

Brandon: Not even a clue? That's jacked up. How do you get the elevator to go down further that B5?

Soldier: Card key. This gets you to B11.

Tyler: Where is everyone? There's been almost no resistance since we got here.

Soldier: It's 42 floors; it's hard to cover it all. But I don't know everything going on here.

Brandon: Give us your card key. Who's your C.O.?

Soldier: Some guy. I think hi name is Candy man, but I don't completely know. He gives me my orders.

Tyler: Ain't he one of Ocelot's guys?

Raiden: Yeah. What does he look like?

Soldier: My orders come from a radio. I don't know what he looks like.

The elevator came down again. Raiden and Brandon aimed their weapons. Snake emerged from the elevator.

Snake: What'd I miss?

Brandon: Quite a bit. We'll tell you later.

Almost suicidal, the soldier lunged at Tyler to attempt to disarm him, but was shot by Brandon before he completely stood up. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Tyler: Get his key?

Brandon: Yeah. Get his dog tag, too. We'll fill you in later, Snake. In the meantime, we found out how to go down floors faster. Just get these cards. Care to join?

Snake: Might as well. Ran into a friend on the way here. Otacon found out who Candy Man is. He was the same guy who I ran into.

Raiden: What do you mean, "ran into him?"

Snake: Lets just say I'm a good eavesdropper. Got a tracking bug on him. Says at 8:00 AM, he's meeting up w/ Ocelot on B20.

Brandon: That's good news.

What time is it?

Raiden: About 6:25. We have access to B11 from here. 

Throughout their talking, they didn't notice that the soldier's radio had voices coming from it.

Radio: Send out an attack team to floor B4. Take the alternate route.

No one heard this message. 

Snake: Tyler, do you know where Kane is?

Tyler: He's babysitting Otacon.

Snake: Raiden, did you bring the directional microphone?

Raiden: Yeah. 

The attack team appeared close-by and aimed at Snake and the others. Snake and everyone went for cover. No one was hit.

Soldiers: Intruders sighted! 

With shields in hand, they proceeded ahead. With Socoms in hand, Snake, Raiden, and the others aimed for their knees and heads. Many shots hit them, slowing their progress. Tyler shot a bullet to a fire extinguisher, which sprayed extinguish on an incoming guard. They eventually died, w/ Brandon taking their dog tags.

Brandon: That was eventful.

Tyler: We gotta get in before more come. 

Snake: Point taken. Lets go.

They left the area. A barely alive guard radioed in.

Man: They're in the service elevator. 

Radio: Roger that.

The pair arrived on B6. Checking the area, no one was in sight, once again. No doors were there, so they went to B7. Gunfire could be heard before making it down. What they witnessed was an everlasting image in ones mind. The dead bodies of 11 soldiers, apparently waiting for them.

Tyler: What the hell?

Snake: This sure brings back memories.

Raiden: Who'd they die?

Brandon: From the looks of it, knife slashes, gunshots, and broken necks. Guards die whenever were near.

Tyler: God must some kind of sense of humor.

Snake: Lets split up. We'll cover more ground.

Raiden: Fair enough.

Snake took B8, Tyler took B9, Raiden took B10 and Brandon took B11. 

***************Otacon*****************

Kane: You find anything yet?

Otacon: Nothing interesting. This system is no joke. 

Kane: I'm tired of sitting on my ass. I need some action. After all, I have the MI face mask.

Otacon: Alright, go. I'll lock the room. Who'll you go as?

Kane: The only person I can is Ocelot.

Otacon: The only way I can help you is by giving you a fake Colt Single Action Army. Won't fire, but is replica-quality.

Kane: Fair enough. 

Otacon: Just make sure you don't run into him.

Kane left the area. Otacon called Snake.

Otacon: Got a minute?

Snake: Yeah, what?

Otacon: What floor are you on?

Snake: B8.

Otacon: Whose on B11?

Snake: Brandon. Why?

Otacon: Kane is going to that floor. He's dressed as Ocelot. I downloaded a card from their mainframes, which is one of the only things I could do.

Snake: I'll tell him. 

******************Kane*********************

7:20

The hour went by for all of them with no new developments.

Kane was heading through B11 with the disguise holding through. 2 guards were lying unconscious, which meant Brandon was probably there. He told Brandon about his disguise, but none bothered to rendezvoused. He checked the bodies for dog tags, but were taken. He checked their pockets and found a B12-20 card. He checked through several floors, but w/ still no guards. When he spoke, he sounded exactly like Ocelot, but hoped no one would see through his disguise. On B19, 3 guards were stationed there, but feared that if he asked questions, they'd know. They blindly saluted him. They gave him their cards as an order, and gained access to B21. On his way to B20, he hit a snag. An unknown man caught up with him and started a conversation. Otacon was aware of the situation, and was doing an ID check. He wasn't just another soldier, he knew that for sure.

Man: Did you hear about the intruder?

Kane: Yes. I hope they're dead now. Any reports from the soldiers?

Man: No, not yet?

Kane: Don't check on them. They might be fighting them right now.

Man: Maybe.

Otacon: (Over Codec) Kane, get away from him. He might be able to spot you. He's Candy Man. He's an ex-FOXHOUND agent, who became a merc. He is a brilliant leader for soldiers, who also is equally good in combat. He came in alongside Ocelot and knows every one of their protocols. 

Kane: (to Candy Man) I must be going. I have other matters to attend to.

Candy Man: Okay, remember the meeting is at 9:00.

Kane: Yes, at 9:00.

Kane proceeded to the elevator and left for B21.

******************Candy Man*****************

Suspicious, Candy Man radioed in Ocelot.

Candy Man: Ocelot, where are you?

Ocelot: B30. You should already know that.

Candy Man: I don't know how, but there's a fake version of you I just saw.

Ocelot: What do you mean?

Candy Man: Someone came up and looked exactly like you. I knew you were on B30, so there's an imposter running around.

Ocelot: Where is he? 

Candy Man: Went to B21, I think. 

Ocelot: Time to pay a visit.

********************Snake**********************

7:35

After interrogating another guard, Snake found out where Ocelot was. The guard was knocked out and left. Snake called Otacon.

Snake: Have you called Raiden?

Otacon: Yeah, about 20 minutes ago. Why?

Snake: I know where Ocelot is.

Otacon: I heard. And Kane encountered Candy Man.

Snake: Wasn't he with you?

Otacon: He went out to find some info. He disguised himself as Ocelot.

Snake: Did you tell him about the 8:00 meeting?

Otacon: No. It wouldn't mattered. Wait, hold on. You know that bug you put on Candy Man?

Snake: Yes, what about it?

Otacon: Oh, no. Kane's heading into a trap. (Otacon thought of the 9:00 reference and knew Kane was in trouble. 

*******************Kane*********************

Kane descended to B21. He looked around and noticed some inept guards sleeping, or looking at FHM magazines. Guards saluted him and didn't give a second glance. He went into some supply rooms, and found an AK-47's for him to use. He didn't pick it up for the fear of exposure since Ocelot was never seen w/ an automatic weapon and never used anything, save for his beloved Colt. He went around the room, and noticed a locker. Curious to find something, he opened it and a dead American soldier was found. He wasn't in uniform, and noticed no dog tags were on him. Kane walked out only to hear and see what he didn't want to hear or see: A gun to his face and the familiar gray hair/mustache.

Ocelot: Not too shabby. Even the veins on my face were properly shown.

Kane: Hello, Ocelot. Nice to see you.

Ocelot: So you're the one whose been killing off my soldiers. Who're you with?

Kane: You don't think I can make it in here by myself?

Ocelot: Not with a Halloween mask like that. Where is the little gizmo for that? Bring it out. 

Kane reluctantly brought out a little black case, which resembled palm reader. A spot for uploading a picture was clearly seen. Ocelot grabbed a portion of skin on Kane's fake face and ripped it off, revealing Kane's real face.

Ocelot: Nice technology. Who're you with? And don't make me say it again.

Kane: I ain't telling you.

Ocelot got tired of this and kicked the left side of Kane's left knee. Kane's left leg went out from the force of the kick, and was in a kneeling position.

Ocelot: (On radio) Establish a trace soon. Call Snake.

Kane: How did you know?

Ocelot: Because I do. Do it. And tell them what I tell you.

Kane reluctantly did so and Snake appeared on his Codec.

Snake: What's up? 

Kane: Ocelot's missing. I saw him but I can't find him anymore.

Snake: Is someone talking to you Kane? 

Kane: (After a few seconds of waiting and what appeared to be muffled whispers) No.

Snake: Where are you?

Kane: (After a few seconds) B18.

Snake: Ocelot is there, isn't he?

Kane: Yes.

Ocelot shot him in the face when he said yes right over the Codec. His forehead split open and a rainfall of blood was pouring out. Snake witnessed it, and almost vomited.

Ocelot: (Over Codec to Snake) You survived Big Shell? Congratulations. I shall send my welcoming party to you. (Ocelot ended the transmission.) (To Candy Man nearby) Is the trace done? 

Candy Man: Yes, he's on B9 right now.

Ocelot: Good. Get the special soldiers to Snake. This shall be a great day that calls for Champaign.


	6. Control

****

Arsenal Gear

7:42

Snake explained what happened to Kane to everyone else. They had to continue the mission. A looming danger was the fact they had the face mask now, which proved difficult to know who to trust. Snake was on B9 and called Raiden. Raiden arrived and they thought of a plan.

Snake: You got the directional microphone, right?

Raiden: Of course.

Snake: In about 18 minutes on B20, there'll be a meeting w/ Ocelot, and Candy Man. Find a safe spot and listen in. Otacon will be able to record everything they say.

Raiden: How long will it last?

Snake: I don't know. Depends on what they talk about. Just get there okay?

Use my card for access.

Raiden: Brings back old memories.

Raiden departed. Snake was ready to sleep, but tried to stay awake. Snake called Brandon.

Snake: What do you know about the MI face mask?

Brandon: Why do you ask?

Snake: You know more about it than I do. 

Brandon: It's simple really. Get a picture of whoever you want to look as. As long as it shows their face, it'll copy. Upload it, put it to your face, and pretty soon you'll be a good clone of them.

Snake: It's like that one show.

Brandon: That was the inspiration for making it. Hence MI.

Snake: Clever.

Brandon: Why do you ask that?

Snake: You know Kane died right? He had the face mask, and the enemy has it now.

Brandon: Crap.

****************Raiden****************

7:57

Raiden snuck past the guards w/o much difficulty. His thermal goggles shown that each guard had dog tags, but wouldn't get them now. He found a ventilation duct, an agents best friend. He made it through okay, but was the only place to hear in on the meeting between Candy Man and Ocelot. They entered, w/ Raiden listening in. Ocelot had his trademark hair and mustache, while Candy Man was seen clearly this time (think Edward Burns.)

Ocelot: Did you I.D. the imposter?

Candy Man: Yeah. He's Roger Kane. Ex-Navy SEAL and ex-FOXHOUND. A relatively normal guy socially. Developed several toys for us back in the day.

Ocelot: Any reason why he's here? Or who he's w/?

Candy Man: You killed him before we could get any interesting. You know he's w/ Snake, and probably that side-kick of his.

Ocelot: Otacon.

Candy Man: I'm talking about Raiden. It was a bad idea of the Patriots to kill his wife. The less agents the better.

Ocelot: Don't tell me you're afraid of them.

Candy Man: Don't insult me like that again. The "soldiers" find Snake yet?

Ocelot: They haven't found him yet. Must've been anticipating it.

Candy Man: How'd you find the gear? Most of it perished.

Ocelot: Fox got the gear. 

Candy Man: Can you trust him? He took your hand.

Ocelot: In a matter of speaking, he did. But we both have things we need and wouldn't last long w/o them.

Candy Man: And they are?

Ocelot: I'll tell you some other time. Where's Mikhail?

Candy Man: Outside the door. Come in.

Mikhail: Yes, brother?

Ocelot: Did you get Raiden?

Mikhail: We couldn't find him. He's too good.

Candy Man: You're in for it now. 

Ocelot: Too good? Even Solidus caught him, and he's dead. 

Mikhail: But Solidus was killed by Raiden.

Ocelot: That's beside the point. Solidus was chasing an impossible dream. Yours is easy.

Mikhail: Why don't you go find him then? 

Ocelot: There's too much stuff going on for me to find Raiden. That's why I chose you to kill him. That's your mission.

Mikhail: On another note, what will you do about the face mask?

Candy Man: I'll disguise myself. I'm more convincing than the Halloween mask guy. Besides, I'm experienced in using that type of gizmo.

Mikhail: Why's it so cold in here?

Ocelot: Someone's probably listening in. We'd see their breathe. 

Candy Man: Where should the babies be stashed?

Ocelot: I don't care. Just tell me where later on.

Raiden was stunned by this comment. He broke his vow not to breathe during the conversation. Mikhail noticed this and shot at the ceiling overhead. Raiden fell through and landed on the cold floor. W/ barely any time to react, Mikhail kicked him square in the gut. He felt the pain all over. It propelled him into a nearby wall, with his back hitting it just as much as the kick in the gut. Mikhail knocked him out w/ the butt of his gun to Raiden's face to knock him out.

Mikhail: Mission accomplished, Shalashaska.

***************************Otacon*********************

Otacon: What happened, Raiden? Answer me! Snake, respond!

Snake: What?

Otacon: I lost contact w/ Raiden. Can you check it out? He's on B20.

Snake: I gave him my card. I can't get there. What about the tracker bug you put on everybody?

Otacon: Good idea. Let me see…says he's on B23. Tell everyone else.

Snake: Got it.

***************************Tyler*******************

Tyler was on B19 when he received the call from Snake about Raiden. People were being captured/killed right and left. Tyler had known Kane for several years. Last reports said Raiden was on B20, so that's where he was headed. When he arrived, a guard was talking on his radio.

Guard: Transfer of prisoner 1138, subject Raiden complete. Awaiting orders.

Radio: Stick to your patrol route. Watch your back: more intruders are expected. Don't disappoint us.

Guard: Yes, sir. (Clicks off radio) Crock of shit.

Tyler: Freeze asshole!

Guard: Are you gonna shoot me?

Tyler: You better believe it. 

Tyler shot his wrist, and kicked him in the groin for fun. The guard screamed out in pain, attracting many other soldiers. Tyler ran away, and hid in a room. The soldiers laughed when they stared at the hurt soldier. Several cries were heard, and several gunshots. A few seconds later with gagging. Tyler tried to look, but several objects were blocking his view. When the screams ended, Tyler slowly came out and peered in the corridor. Several guards were once again dead.

Tyler: I see a running theme. What the hell is that?

2 soldiers were on their knees. Tyler couldn't see who was talking to them, but knew the soldiers were scared out of their wits.

Soldier #1: I don't know where he is!

Tormentor: Fine. Kill him.

Soldier #1: Wait don't do this!

Someone grabbed him and pulled him away.

Soldier #2: I know where he is! B27!

Tormentor: You sure?

Soldier #2: Yes! I'm sure!

Tormentor: Bring him to me.

Someone grabbed him and pulled him away like the previous soldier. Choking sounds could be heard from his position. 

Tormentor: Go find him.

Other man: Yes, king.

A gunshot was heard and a body hit the floor. The elevator ascending was heard not far away. Tyler jumped out and aimed in the direction of the tormentor. No one was there. Whoever the dead guard was, his radio was still on. The man on the other end was trying to contact him. Tyler took this opportunity to talk.

Tyler: Yes?

Radio: Good, it sounded like you were forgetting your orders. Report to B27. 

Tyler: What's happening on B27?

Radio: Candy Man is setting up a trap. He needs our assistance in it. Just report to B27. 

Tyler: Roger that. 

Tyler calls Snake.

Tyler: Listen there's something going on soon.

Snake: Tyler, we can't talk for a little. Someone's tapping our Codec calls. Bye, Tyler.

Tyler: Wait, just-

Snake disconnected his call.

*******************Snake******************

Snake was with Otacon when Tyler called. Otacon traced him to B20.

Snake: Who do you thinks tracing our calls?

Otacon: Most likely Ocelot. But he doesn't know where we are right now.

Snake: How'd you find out?

Otacon: Took some time to find out on Arsenal's network. 

Snake: Worth it, though. Any time you know when we'll find out?

Otacon: I don't even know if we will find them. Where's Tyler?

Snake: B20. Just talked to him. You think Raiden's been captured?

Otacon: He has been captured. Anyone else know?

Snake: Yeah, just told Brandon and Tyler.

Snake proceeded to B12. It was nothing but a large hallway with 2 doors, and a catwalk above. Snake left for the first door within sight and saw 3 crates were present. He entered.

BAM BAM BAM!

Snake: What the hell was that?

Snake left for the outside and saw Tyler running away from soldiers. They had shields on and assault rifles. They didn't notice Snake, but Snake tossed in a grenade as they were passing by. They flew forwards by the impact and others now noticed Snake. Tyler came back and shot them in their heads from behind. Snake and Tyler killed the guards.

Snake: What took you so long?

Tyler: Stuff. Where is Raiden?

Snake: Probably on B27. I doubt he's been captured.

Tyler: Yeah, same here.

Snake: Where's Otacon?

Tyler: Don't you know?

Snake: Forgot.

Tyler: Around.

Seizing his opportunity, Snake kicked Tyler right in the stomach. Tyler tried to fight back, but Snake overpowered him. He left him lying against a wall, and held a gun to his face. Tyler appeared dazed, and Snake ripped off the face mask, knowing it wasn't Tyler. He was revealed to be Candy Man. 

Candy Man: OW! Cracked my ribs you fucking asshole!

Snake: Wouldn't imagine an agent like you would whine about a few cracked ribs. Where's Ocelot?!

CM: Like I'm going to tell you. 

Snake: Tough guy, huh? How about a shot to the legs?

CM: Sure. I don't mind. Go ahead, kill me. I imagined my life wasn't worth living if I was gonna die in this hellhole underground.

Snake, loving this opportunity, shot Candy Man in the face with the Socom. It hit him in the forehead. A clean, smoking bullet hole formed on his forehead. Snake left for the elevator when he noticed large doorways were covering the elevator, often called a blast door. The other doors quickly followed suit. From the catwalk, he noticed 2 soldiers leaping from the walkway. They had a variety of weapons, and had an ominous, familiar figure. They were followed by several more guards leaping from the top until there were 11 of them surrounding Snake.

Arsenal Tengus. 


	7. A Gathering of Foes

****

Arsenal Gear: Declaration

*****************Otacon*************

Otacon was doing his usual thing on the computers w/ no luck. Snake hadn't responded to his calls. Tyler was around on B19 doing whatever he was doing. Brandon was a few floors away on B9. Raiden was moving around on different floors, proving he escaped.

******************Ocelot****************

10:43

Ocelot: (on radio): Mikhail, do you read me?

Mikhail: Loud and clear. What do you want?

Ocelot: Any report yet on the Tengu fight?

Mikhail: No ones reported in yet. 

Ocelot: But its been confirmed Candy Man is dead?

Mikhail: Yes. Vital signs stopped. 

Ocelot: What was the cause?

Mikhail: All signs point to a gunshot wound. Fatal, apparently.

Ocelot: Go down to where they are and find out who's still alive.

Mikhail: Fine. 

Mikhail left, but Ocelot got a call from his radio.

Ocelot: Yes, what is it? 

This is Fox.

Ocelot: (Trembling) Yes, sir, what do you want?

Fox: (Heavily breathing) I have an order for you.

Ocelot: Sir, what is it?

Fox: Never figured I hear that. You sent your brother to find out who survived, right?

Ocelot: Yes, sir.

Fox: Go there and recover Candy Man's body. And don't ask questions. 

*****************Snake*********************

11:34

Heading out of the room, Snake slumped against a nearby wall and lit a cigarette. He killed each Tengu one-by-one and only had a few scratches and bruises. He called Otacon.

Otacon: You alright? 

Snake: About as fine as I can be after that.

Otacon: What exactly happened before you were ambushed? I was preoccupied with the system.

Snake: Took care of Candy Man. Then all hell broke loose. My question is how the Tengus could've survived the crash or even the gear. Can you find out?

Otacon: Already on that. Haven't found anything yet. We'll have to disconnect soon. 

Snake: Fine. Over and out.

Snake left the floor and went to B23 via security card from a dead tengu. There was only 1 door, which Snake entered. It was a large, circular room, not unlike many others he had seen before. No one else was inside, and luckily, no catwalks above. There were shadowy areas, though. A clang could be heard, alerting Snake. Nothing could be seen. Snake was prepared to leave when a signal someone was there: a dead Tengu was thrown in front of the doorway. Snake quickly looked in all directions. Whoever threw him wasn't seen. After a while of silence, Snake checked for what killed him. Choke marks were visible, along with a shot to the heart.

Snake: Solidus?

"Yes, brother?

Snake could pinpoint Solidus's location. Solid aimed his M-4 at Solidus, in vain, anyways. Solidus dropped from his location in a shadowy section of the room to a part about 20 feet away. Solid caught a quick glimpse, with Solidus's new scars on his face and newly-colored armor. Solidus used his a "tentacle" to knock away Solid's M-4, and used his other to grasp Solid's neck. He lifted Snake off the ground. Putting pressure on his neck, Solidus threw the M-4, which was still in the grasp of his tentacle, over to his arms, holding it along with an RCP-90. 

Solidus: Long time no see.

Solid: You died! You fell off Arsenal Gear!

Solidus: You should know, Snake, that simple causes like those can't kill someone like me. Vamp can testify to this. Come out!

The ominous figure of Vamp, another thought-dead Dead Cell member, jumped down from an area close to Solidus.

Solid: What's going on here? (Snake was beginning to get light-headed from Solidus's pressure).

Solidus brought out his RCP-90, spun it like he usually does, and casually aimed.

Vamp: Too easy.

At the last split second, Raiden appeared. 3 bullets hit near Solidus. He dropped Snake and fired at Raiden. Snake looked over at Raiden, who was running away from them. He found a safe spot and fired right back at Solidus with a Socom. Solidus: Vamp, take care of Snake. I'll kill Raiden.

Vamp: Yes, king.

Snake was quickly recovering, when he noticed Vamp heading toward him. Raiden threw his Socom to Snake. It stopped a few feet away from Snake. Raiden equipped an M-16 and fired back. Solidus sprayed hundreds of bullets at Raiden, who still couldn't hit him. Vamp threw several knives at Snake, who barely avoided them. If one hit near him, Snake would toss them back. Aware of the situation, Solidus used a tentacle to aim it at the Socom. It pushed it away from Snake, who still pursued the gun. Solidus aimed his gun at Snake and had a clear shot to his shoulder blades. Raiden fired at Vamp, who easily deflected the shots. Right as Solidus prepared to fire at Snake, it was stopped by someone.

The ninja.

The ninja appeared from the ceiling, spun, and sliced off most of the RCP-90. The ninja did a back flip and spun while doing it, deflecting bullets. He appeared between Snake and Solidus, with Vamp prepared to attack from the side. 

Snake: (To himself) Gray Fox?

Solidus: Who are you?!

The ninja just breathed. The design of the ninja wasn't in the traditional form. The mask resembled the design from Shadow Moses, but the design of the upper and lower body was more along the lines of Solidus's armor, except for the tentacles. It held 2 swords, with one pointed at Solidus. All firing ceased. 

Ninja: It's amazing how you've come this far. The illegitimate son of an experiment.

Solidus: Who the hell are you?!

Ninja: My fight is not with you. 

The ninja held his sword pointed towards Solidus. Without a second thought, he moved arm the opposite way, and the sword backhandedly. The sword twisted and spun towards Snake. Snake barely avoided it, but swiped his arm. Solidus aimed at the ninja who deflected the bullets w/o difficulty. Vamp threw knives which easily were blocked off from the ninjas sword. Raiden got out of the way and took the sword from a pierced wall. Vamp leaped, threw knives, with just barely enough time to collide with the ninja who had no time to get out of the way. Solidus pursued Snake and Raiden, while Vamp fought with the ninja. Vamp launched the ninja to the wall, which it just bounced off of. Vamp was about to be slashed by the sword when Vamp caught it, and made it stab the ground, keeping it securely stuck on the floor, handle up. They fought hand-to-hand (I'll leave it up to imagination). They fought there way back to the sword, with Vamp trying to take it off the ground. Dodging a roundhouse kick, Vamp furiously kicked out the ninjas left leg, making it fall to the side, and kicking it in its stomach, which made it flip around horizontally, taking the sword from the ground in its fast speed, while using it to slash Vamp from his chest to his face before landing on his feet. This injured Vamp, and made him bleed. Seizing on the opportunity, the ninja directly stabbed Vamp in the chest. It didn't go all the way through, but Vamp grabbed the sword handle, and plunged it further into his chest as a form of it being pleasure. The ninja took the sword out, and slashed Vamp's face from a bit above his eyebrow diagonally across his left eye, hitting his nose and mouth. He collapsed, while pursuing Solidus.

****************************Raiden********************

12:56

Snake and Raiden made it to floor B16. They avoided Solidus, Vamp and the ninja by making it to the elevator before Solidus and barely evading them. They contacted Otacon.

Otacon: What happened?

Snake: Nothing much, except the appearance of some old friends. 

Raiden: Why are they here?! They nearly killed us! 

Otacon: Calm down. I don't know why they're here. I don't know how useful a search would be since nothing of interest comes up at all on their mainframes.

Snake: Raiden, how'd you escape? What happened? 

Raiden: I don't know. I woke up in a cell, and the door was unlocked. No one was there, so I got away. My stuff was nearby. 

Snake: That doesn't feel right. No interrogations. Something's up. Glad you're alive, kid.

Otacon: Wait! Don't hang up. Something's come up from the tracer put on Candy Man.

Snake: What is it? 

Otacon: I'm recording it right now. It's a recording from a few hours ago. 

Snake: How'd we get it now?

Otacon: I don't know. Oh, Snake, did you happen to get the face mask back?

Snake: yeah, safe and sound. 

Otacon: Good. 

Brandon called in.

Raiden: Anything new, Brandon?

Brandon: I have a plan to get Ocelot.

Snake: What do you mean?

Brandon: I thought of a new plan to capture Ocelot and get some info out of him.

Raiden: How?

Brandon: Okay, I'll explain…

****

To be continued 


	8. The Plot Thickens

Brandon: Alright, here's what we do: Ocelot is always heading off to certain floors to check on security and such. My idea is to intercept him.

Raiden: What do you mean?

Brandon: I asked Otacon to monitor elevator activity. There's a service elevator unlockable only by a special card. What we have to do is trap him in the elevator.

Snake: Enlighten us. How do we get in?

Brandon: Simple. Force open one of the elevator doors above the elevator, and just get on top of the elevator as it's going up.. Rid yourself of any resistance and hold a knife or something to him. Since guns can't harm him, we'll need that sword you got, Raiden and you'll need to trap him. Tyler and I can interrogate him.

Snake: Crazy plan.

Brandon: Snake, you can't go near him. It might trigger Liquid as you told us, and we need Ocelot's info.

Raiden: Think it'll work?

Brandon: It depends on the quality of the participants. Anyone up for it?

Raiden: Guess I'll have to, since I'm the only skilled sword user.

Snake: Call Tyler and tell him. 

Brandon: Fine. Otacon, any activity?

Otacon: None yet.

Snake: So you finally contribute something.

*****************A few hours later*************

"How many dead?"

"24."

Ocelot was speaking to the newly-appointed leader of the soldiers, only after the untimely death of Candy Man.

Ocelot: Are all the bodies confirmed?

Soldier: 24 bodies found. Some haven't reported in, sir.

Ocelot: Get out of my sight.

The intimidated soldier ran off, while Ocelot got restless and headed to the elevator. Another soldier stopped him.

Soldier: Need protection, sir?

Ocelot: I certainly don't need it, but come along anyways.

Soldier: Yes, sir.

They stepped inside the elevator and decided to go to floor B15. The lights went out for about 4 seconds. A familiar sound was heard in those seconds and felt newly-made stains on his cloak. Ocelot looked around and noticed the soldier lying on the floor, with a bullet hole in his forehead. Before he could react, Ocelot felt a knife on his throat and didn't move.

"Floor 17, press it right now."

Recognizing the voice, Ocelot pressed the button. He knew the voice was Raiden. Raiden jumped down from above his hiding spot above the elevator, above its roof. He held the sword to Ocelot's throat and proceeded out the elevator. 2 familiar faces were seen in the floor. He saw them on a camera and knew they were Tyler and Brandon.

Tyler: Get him on the chair. Tie him to.

Raiden: I know what I'm doing.

They placed him on a nearby chair and held him at gunpoint with a sword to his throat. They took his Colt and took out his remaining weapons.

Tyler: Walking gun rack.

Raiden: Start talking! 

Ocelot: About?

Tyler: That's not the way to do it, Raiden. 

Tyler punched Ocelot in the stomach.

Tyler: Just wanted to do that.

Raiden: What're you doing here?

Ocelot: What does it look like, carrier boy? Making history.

Raiden: What're you talk-

Ocelot: Activating Arsenal, you simpleton. It's nearly fully intact despite the crash. With some repairs and reprogramming, Arsenal will be fully functional again.

Brandon: There has to be more to it.

Ocelot: Expecting another reason?

Raiden: You're about as loyal as a jackal. There has to be another reason.

Ocelot: Fine, you wanna know? To get this cursed hand away from me.

Tyler: What do you mean?

Ocelot: Fox has the cure to rid my body of Liquid Snake.

Raiden_: The _Liquid?

Ocelot: Who else? He's been nothing but a burden and if I don't get the cure, he might take over my body. If I'm cured, then there's nothing to worry about.

Tyler: Then what do they get?

Ocelot: A single disc of everything they need.

Brandon: Consisting of?

Ocelot: Everything. The NOC list of the Patriot's identities, their profile, date of birth, etc. It also contains the specs of Metal Gear Ray and the location of the Verhoven Laboratory.

Brandon: Why do they need those?

Ocelot: They need the specs for Ray so they can mass-produce them. They need them for Arsenal to survive. Verhoven labs are the main piece of the pie for them.

Tyler: Why do they need the location for that?

Ocelot: Only the Patriot's, me, Mikhail, and a few others know where it is. It's a secret laboratory the Patriot's assembled 20 years ago and gave to Big Boss and later passed it to someone else. It was made to begin the process of cloning exact duplicates of super soldiers for them to survive.

Brandon: So now they're entrepreneurs?

Ocelot: Not exactly. Like hit men, soldiers don't live forever. They die, so they established a facility to help them survive for _their_ cause. It's the only reason why Fox is alive.

Brandon: You mean the terrorist leader is really a clone?

Ocelot: Precisely. He's just as lethal, but the product of being a manufactured human. He wants to destroy it, because he "wants soldiers to rest in peace, instead of being forced to mindlessly be controlled." And he wants to bury the Patriot's so they can't assemble another factory.

Raiden: Sounds like something Solidus would do.

Ocelot: That madman? He gets my respect if he's alive.

Tyler: Better yet, he's alive in this dump. So is Vamp.

Ocelot: Prodigal son returns. If he's alive, he'll want to kill me. And that won't happen. If he finds me, he'll attempt to kill me. Anyone not here he needs to be eliminated, like politicians, the Patriots, and the like will all be killed the same way.

Tyler: What do you mean?

Ocelot: Whenever he was ordered to terminate someone, police reports would always indicate the selected target died because of a boating accident. Regardless of whether they fished before. 

Raiden: You knew about Solidus coming back?

Ocelot: I had a feeling he would return. After all, we never did the second technology heist.

Brandon: Why did you do it?

Ocelot: Simple. Fox needed extra equipment to make the cure. It isn't just a simple syringe. Where's Snake?

Tyler punched Ocelot in the mouth for no reason really.

Tyler: Just love doing that. But we're asking the questions.

Brandon: I'm surprised you're still alive. After telling us this, I figured the Patriot's would kill you now.

Ocelot: I would be dead if Fox hadn't helped.

Tyler: What did the test tube baby do?

Ocelot: Check my stomach.

They cautiously checked while Raiden still held his sword to Ocelot's neck. His stomach had several stitches and bandages.

Ocelot: Removed the bomb in my body.

Raiden: What bomb?

Ocelot: The Patriot's put a bomb in my body to prevent me from talking as I am now. Fox knew this and paid for it to be removed. It's one of the reasons why I left prematurely on Arsenal. The bomb would detonate if I was there much later.

Raiden: But you were controlled by Liquid when you left.

Ocelot: Even when in Liquid's control, I do maintain a little control over my own body. Any longer and I would lose that control.

An out-of-view soldier received his backup and ambushed the trio. They began shooting, with the trio avoiding the bullets and hiding behind crates. Brandon had dropped the Colt while Ocelot simply took it and walked away.. He had his bullet-deflector on at that point. He stalked away, with Tyler throwing a grenade at the guards, who were unaware. It knocked them over, and the trio ran to the elevator and left. 

Tyler: So, what's next?

****************Ocelot************************

Ocelot left for the security room with Mikhail waiting inside.

Mikhail: They won't be happy.

Ocelot: I don't care at the moment. We'll need to speed up our plans. Contact him, and remind him of what to do.

Mikhail: Fine.


	9. Oh, damn

******************Revolver******************

Ocelot was in the security room along with Mikhail.

Ocelot: So everything's planned?

Mikhail: Yes. It'll start in about 3 hours. 

Ocelot: Fine.

**************Raiden*********************

Raiden and the others retreated to the B17 floor. None were hurt too bad.

Tyler: Good idea, Brandon.

Brandon: We got info, that's the important part.

"I don't see how you could survive as a group like that."

They all spun around and noticed Snake, with a cigarrette in hand.

Snake: We heard the info you got.

Tyler: Get it recorded?

Snake: Yeah, all of it. Pretty useful.

Raiden: We couldn't get the location of my baby in time.

Snake: Shoulda been the first question.

Tyler: Hold it. Where did Ocelot go?

Raiden: One of the elevators. 

Snake: No activity from the elevators were found, so he must have some clever items to block that out.

The four left a few minutes later to go to B23.

******************B17******************* 

"Sir, we need your input."

A scared guard walks to the security room where Ocelot and Mikhail are.

Ocelot: Who's we?

Guard: Myself and the team I am commanding to search for the intruders. We were unable to locate them after their escape.

Mikhail: No longer needed. We have another team assigned to do that. Is the Trauma room ready?

Guard: Yes, everything is in place. 

Mikhail: Good work. Keep the door unlocked and make it remote accessible. 

Guard: Yes, sir, already done. It can be shut off and on by computer.

Mikhail: Good. You may leave.

The guard runs away, while Ocelot focuses on Mikhail. 

Ocelot: Are you sure that the Trauma room is a good idea? It might not even be used.

Mikhail: Yes, it will. Just make sure the plan goes as planned. And make sure they're on B23.

******************Raiden*****************

Snake: Raiden, search the area and meet me back in five minutes. Tyler, get some more weapons and Brandon, search for items for us to use.

Tyler: What will you be doing? 

Snake: Checking in with Otacon. There's some things I need cleared up.

They all went to do their task, while Raiden searched the area. When the area was clear, he turned the safety on on his gun, and placed it on the floor. Raiden walked back.

Snake: Find anything?

Raiden: No. Anything going on with Otacon?

Snake: I think he's paranoid. He expects more should've happened by now. As if our day hasn't been bad enough.

Raiden: Makes sense.

Snake: Hey, where's your gun?

Raiden: I might've dropped it. I'll stock up later.

Snake: Fine. Check on the others.

Raiden walks over to Tyler, who's busy inspecting a dead guard, slouched on a wall.

Raiden: Well? 

Tyler: Nothing interesting. But this guard's been decapitated.

Raiden: That's pretty common recently.

Tyler: But not by swords. This is a clean, non-sword wound. I don't know what is from.

Raiden: Don't worry. It's to be expected.

Amidst their conversation, the guard's radio starts barking over the radio w/ almost unintelligible rants.

Radio: Intruders spotted on camera on B23. Intruders armed and dangerous. Shutting down elevators and locking doors. If you're pissing, you're staying in.

Tyler: Time to go.

Raiden: (to Snake) Hey!

Snake: What?

Raiden: Time to leave! We've been spotted! Elevators won't work!

Snake: Damn! 

Raiden begins examining doors, all of which locked, until spotting a barely visible door. About 50 feet away. A light above it turns green, meaning it's unlocked. 

Raiden: Follow me!

Raiden begins to run, with the Snake following suit. 

Raiden: Brandon, Tyler, cover us!

They do so, while Snake and Raiden frantically race over to the doorway. They make it to the door, and enter. The door snaps shut, and the light turns red, meaning its locked. 

"Over there!"

Snake and Raiden turn to their right, and notice a guard taking aim. At the last second, they run towards a crate for cover. Bullets fly everywhere, with the sound of their boots approaching. Walls begin to fill with bullet holes. Then:

The bullets stop suddenly.

"Come out, you genetic defect."

They both recognize that voice instantly as Revolver Ocelot in his own voice. 

"You can't hide forever."

Snake notices a shard of glass from one of the bullet hits, which Snake begins to use as a mirror in Ocelot's direction. Ocelot is unarmed, and standing in front of the guards. He is only about 15 feet away.

Snake: (to Raiden) I got an idea…

"Afraid, aren't you?"

Snake and Raiden change positions, and Raiden begins to plan. Snake gives him a Socom.

"I never figured you ever lived up to your former code name."

Within the span of a matter of seconds, Snake and Raiden's plan occurred. Because of Ocelot's bullet-deflector device, he knew the guards wouldn't hit him. Raiden started shooting and with Ocelot's device working against him, it killed the guards. The bullets flew past Ocelot, bounced off the walls, and hit 3 explosive barrels, killing almost all of the guards, except Ocelot, where the flames simply bounced off of him.

****************Tyler*************

Tyler and Brandon kept firing at the guards, even though they were aware they were locked in.

Tyler: Why'd they do that to us?!

Brandon: Hell if I know! I knew we couldn't trust them!

******************Snake**************

"Impressive."

Snake and Raiden hopelessly shoot at Ocelot, with Ocelot looking bored at their attempts. 

"Don't you ever learn?"

Ocelot begins shooting back, coming dangerously close with every shot. Snake carefully sneaks past Ocelot by walking behind crates, while Ocelot is trying to kill Raiden. Snake manages to get a knife to Ocelot's throat. Ocelot stops, aware of Snake. 

"I wouldn't kill me if I were you."

Snake: And why not?

"A little matter of your pals kid."

Snake stops, not sure of what to do.

"Of course. And Raiden: Ahem."

Raiden, who had been aiming at Ocelot, suddenly turned and shot Snake in the face. Letting go of the knife, Snake falls onto the ground.

"Nice work, Jack."

******************Tyler*****************

A door behind Tyler suddenly unlocked, making a loud sound so Tyler could hear.

Tyler: Lets go!

Brandon and Tyler frantically sprint towards the newly unlocked door, and get inside. It is a claustrophobic hallway with lines a few feet apart all the way down. It's about 50 feet all the way. There's a door on the other side, which appears unlocked.

Brandon: Hurry!

The guards follow them into the hallway when the doors shut. The guards stop and look around, confused. 

"Intruder alert!"

A loud, booming voice erupts inside the room. The soldiers are just as confused as Tyler and Brandon, when a hologram of Mikhail appears in-between the duo and soldiers. 

"Welcome to my creation, the Trauma Room. Enjoy yourselves, for what it's worth. And by the way, you're all going to die down here."

The hologram disappears. 


End file.
